


Kinktober - Day 2 - Ass Worship - Terushima / Sawamura

by jadehqknb



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 2, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Lust, ass worship, mention of Kiyoko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb





	Kinktober - Day 2 - Ass Worship - Terushima / Sawamura

“ _ Woah, Sawamura-san has a nice ass.” _

The thought startles Terushima slightly more so than the sight of his new workout buddy sprawled on his stomach in nothing but tight boxer briefs dead to the world. He doesn’t mean to stare but it's  _ right there _ and so enticing it must be looked at. Like a piece of art cries out to be admired so does Sawamura Daichi’s ass.

He’s a piece of art in general, Terushima considers continuing to stare, watching a strong back and broad shoulders shift to a more comfortable position, representations of why he’s asked said Adonis in the flesh to help him with his training regiment.

Sawamura lets loose something between a snort and a snore that makes the blonde snicker quietly. Maybe he should just let the man sleep, it looks as though studying really took it out of him and it isn’t as though Terushima can’t do the workout by himself, it’s just more fun with a buddy. 

He lets out a huff, closing the dorm door quietly and retreats down the stairs, sending a text to Sawamura:  **Caught you napping, you lazy ass. Guess you need sleep more than burpees. Next week ok?**

Terushima doesn’t recall what brings the image of Sawamura’s tight ass back into his frame of remembrance but one night it’s there and just won’t leave. His mind wanders to paths never tread before, unbidden questions and curiosities flowing in and out of his thought stream. 

He’d love to grab two handfuls of that ass and give a hard squeeze though he doubts it’d be all that malleable; walnuts wouldn’t stand a chance against him. What would it be like though, touching Sawamura’s ass? Giving it a great smack, turning it red? Would he even like that?

_ Why am I even thinking about this? _

He feels himself getting excited at these thoughts... these  _ fantasies. _

Terushima has fancied himself an ass man, he just never considered himself a man ass, ass man, but Sawamura’s ass is apparently in a class by itself. He groans against the feeling his dick getting half hard and knows he’ll need relief but also that his hand isn’t gonna cut it tonight. Quickly he snatches his phone from the bedside table, scrolling past number after number until he finds the one he knows will help him scratch this particular itch. 

“Hey baby girl,” he croons into the line when she picks up. 

“Hey Yuuji, you ok? You sound a bit out of breath?”

Damn, he must really want it then, shit. 

He clears his throat, rolls to his back. “Sorry,” he plays up the breathing, allows a husk to fall into his voice, “I was just… thinking about you and that sweet, sweet ass-” not technically a lie, she was who popped into mind for a literal booty call- “and was hoping you could come over tonight, give me a little tail.” 

He knows by her tone he’s got her hook, line and sinker; flattery does get him some places. “Oooo, someone’s eager,” she says, voice wispy and full of honey; “Just make sure you have enough lube, last time I got raw.” He drops the phone as she hangs up, letting out a sigh of relief; fucking her ass should help him with both his problems. 

A good thing too, considering he’s gonna see Sawamura tomorrow morning for their makeup workout and it would not do to go there with all this on his mind. 

Baby girl shows up ten minutes later and he wastes no time on platitudes; they never do. His lips crash against hers hard, tongue thrusting in with an eagerness that he usually doesn’t allow but he  _ needs _ , he needs so much and his cock is so hard and fuck he can’t wait to slam into her. 

She’s panting, gasping, writhing under him in seconds, his name spilling from her lips and caressing his eager, hungry ears. He whispers into hers, “I’m gonna get you ready now, ok baby girl? Turn over for me.” 

Her head nods, eyes half hazed with lust and want and fuck does she look delectable. Terushima gets her on hands and knees, tonguing her ass just enough to get her excited, dripping really, before he pushes two lubed fingers into her ass, scissoring to open her up to him. She moans--a mixed sound of pleasure and pain--but pushes back towards him, sucking his fingers in more easily as she relaxes. 

“Ready?” he grunts, thankful of her nod because he’s so hard he could probably pound nails. Instead, he’s gonna pound her into the fucking mattress. 

He lines up, shoves in quick making them both gasp in long inhales of air. His eyes close against the pressure, fingers gripping her hips so hard he’s sure to leave bruises. A pause to catch his breath and then he withdraws, pushes in again, her ass sucking him in. 

His eyelids crack open, watching his dick disappear into the confines of her supple body. Then, something shifts in his mind and when he looks up, lithe shoulders morph into broad, long hair shortens to a tight dark crop and her breathy sighs dip to a deep baritone, more grunts than sighs.

Terushima gives up, closes his eyes, allows the image of his real desire to come into view;  Sawamura and his fucking ass. 

Fuck, does he want a piece of it! He wants to fall on his knees before it, spread those firm cheeks and drive him wild with his ring, toying with him, playing with him, making his hips buck and his knees quiver. He wants to sink his teeth into that unblemished (he assumes) flesh, mark him up, make him  _ his _ , get him to beg. 

Would Sawamura beg? Would he be a bottom or a top? Both?  Fuck he wants to know!  He’s not fully conscious of his surroundings any longer, just lost in a haze of lust and longing for a man (a man!) that he’s admired for so long, ever since they met all those years ago, a net--not to mention a wealth of talent--between them. 

“Ngh… so tight… so good…” Terushima pants, still picturing its Sawamura on his knees, that it’s Sawamura letting him slam his rock hard, pulsing dick into his ass. He rears back, lands a hard smack to flesh. She cries out but he doesn’t hear it, not really, only hears the Sawamura in his head screaming, “Faster! More! Harder!”

He gives it, slamming into her (his) ass over and over, his breath coming faster. He feels that coil deep in his belly growing tighter and tighter, the twitch of his balls and clenches his ass.  He positively explodes, filling the condom and collapsing on top of his bedmate.  Panting, Terushima rolls off her, hair matted with sweat and his whole body lax, eyes closed and a lazy, sex drunk smile on his face. 

She gets up, makes way to the bathroom to clean herself up a bit then sits on the bed. 

“Who’s Sawamura?” 

Her question catches him completely off guard, his eyes flying open wide as his whole body jerks. He sits up but the sudden rush and lack of blood in his head makes him dizzy and he falls back again, groaning out, “Did I say that?”

He’s afraid to look at her, afraid that even if they aren’t more than fuck buddies, he’s hurt her, but a surprisingly gentle hand touches the back of his head, her nails trailing through the rough of his undercut. “You must like her a lot, to cry out her name like that,” she hums, still stroking. 

Terushima’s clenched hand twitches, he hopes she doesn’t notice. 

Of course, she does; “Oh? Not a her?” Slowly his head moves side to side, his forehead smearing sweat on the sheets. “Interesting,” she hums, moving her hand down to his neck, still rubbing comfort into his skin. After a pause, she asks, “You gonna tell him?”

Terushima finally sits up, but still can’t bring himself to look at her. It isn’t often he feels shame but using someone like this (not that he’d intended it to go quite that far) still gives him an uncomfortable feeling. 

It must be plain on his face, because her hand moves from his neck to his cheek, her touch gentle; “Yuuji, I’m not your girlfriend, it’s ok.” She gives a cocky smile near enough to his own when he finally looks up at her; “What, you think I’ve never used you as a means to fill a need I can’t elsewhere?”

He huffs, somewhere between a laugh and a groan; “Well, I’m just such a good lay, you know.” 

She chuckles, leans in and kisses him; “However, if you think we’re ending this night without you giving me an orgasm, you’ve got another thing coming and with that tongue of yours, I know it’ll be me.” 

Terushima laughs, relief of a different sort flooding over him as he settles her to her back and himself between her thighs; “You did such a good job scratching my itch, I’m happy to return the favor.” He grins, then gets to work. 

Later, when they’re snuggled together (it was too late to send her home) she says into the dark, “I think you should tell him, you never know.” 

He feigns sleep to avoid a reply but that doesn’t stop his mind from considering her words, no matter how much he tries to drive them out.

* * *

 

“Woah, Terushima, you look like I felt last week,” Sawamura laughs in that deep rich voice. When the hell did Terushima start thinking of his voice as deep and rich? Oh yeah, last week, after seeing his ass and deciding he wanted to fuck it up. He shakes his head, what the hell is wrong with him?

“Hey,” Sawamura sets a heavy hand on his shoulder, “seriously, are you ok? We can postpone if you want.”

Terushima shakes his head vigorously. “Nah, I’m good! Sorry, just- ah, well, you know how it is.” He gives a wink.

Sawamura flashes a smile that invokes all matter of bad ideas.

Before he thinks better of it he says, “Actually, there is something—“ but falters as a call of Sawamura’s name in a feminine intonation floats over the air. 

He watches Sawamura’s face positively light up as the woman—gorgeous of course—walks up to them. She looks vaguely familiar.

“Shimizu! What are you doing here?” Sawamura asks surprising Terushima by planting a kiss to her cheek.

She holds up a case. “You forgot your bento this morning,” she says. Her bespectacled eyes flick to Terushima and suddenly he remembers precisely who she is.

“Ah, sorry,” Sawamura says, “where are my manners? Terushima, this is my girlfriend, Kiyoko Shimuzu. Shimuzu, this is Terushima Yuuji.”

She bows slightly, a pleasant smile on soft pink lips; “Pleased to meet you again, it’s been a while.”

“Again?” Sawamura asks confused.

She giggles, light and airy and holy crap she still makes Terushima’s heart pound a little faster; “He was the one who asked for my number that time.”

Sawamura gives her a look, snorting, “As if that helps any.” He looks back to Terushima, throwing a thumb towards her; “No end of trouble with this one, I swear.”

She smacks his shoulder and he laughs and Terushima forces a laugh because this is all too much. The girl he wanted is dating the guy he’s developed a crush on and oh isn’t this just so much fun!

He sighs.

“Oh! Sorry, Terushima, you were about to tell me something,” Sawamura says, his arm still around Shimuzu’s shoulders, who looks at him curiously.

Terushima shakes his head. “Nothing important, um, we should probably get going, unless…”

“No! We’re good to go!”

Sawamura gives Kiyoko-san a peck on the lips. “I’ll work extra hard so you have to give me a massage,” he teases.

Terushima doesn’t hear her reply, already walking in the direction of the gym and trying desperately not to imagine what giving Sawamura a massage himself would be like.

He does, however, allow himself an open stare (in the name of learning proper form of course) as Sawamura does squats.

 


End file.
